wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W przedziale
Pociąg czhał przestrzenią szybki jak myśl. Zapadające już w podnocny mrok pola, puste jak okiem sięgnąć ugory zataczały pod oknami wagonów szerokie kręgi, które zgarniane bez ustanku niby fałdy wachlarza usuwały się gdzieś wstecz posłuszne. Wyprężone druty telegrafu to szły w górę, to spadały w dół, to znów snuły się jakiś czas w jednakim poziomie: uparte, śmieszne, sztywne linie... Godziemba patrzył przez okno wagonu. Przywarte do lśniącej szyny oczy upajały się jej pozornym ruchem, zaparte o ramę okna ręce jakby pomagały pociągowi odpychać poza siebie przestrzeń przebytą. Serce biło wzmożonym tętnem, niby chcąc przyspieszyć tempo jazdy, podwoić rozpęd rzegoczących głucho kół... Uskrzydlony pędem parowozu ptak wylatywał swobodnie z więzów codzienności, przemykał chyżo wzdłuż wyciągniętej ściany wozów i uderzywszy po drodze radosną lotką o szyby okien, wyprzedzał maszynę. Hej, tam w szerokie, sine dale, odległy, mgłami skryty świat!... Godziemba był fanatykiem ruchu. Zwykle cichy i nieśmiały marzyciel z chwilą wstąpienia na stopnie wagonu przemieniał się nie do poznania. Znikała niezaradność, sczezała gdzieś bojaźliwość a zaciągnięte mgłą trwożliwej zadumy oko nabierało połysków energii i siły; notoryczny "śniarz na jawie" i niedołęga przeistaczał się nagle w pełnego woli i poczucia własnej wartości życiowca. I gdy już przebrzmiał rześki odzew trąbki i czarna pierzeja wozów ruszała z miejsca ku odległym celom, radość bezbrzeżna przenikała całe jestestwo, rozlewając po najdalszych zakątkach duszy prądy ciepłe, ożywcze jak słońce w gorące dni lata ! Tkwiło coś w istocie pędzącego pociągu, coś, coś co galwanizowało słabe nerwy Godziemby - podniecało silnie choć sztucznie nikłą energią życiową. Wytwarzało się specyficzne środowisko, jedyne w swoim rodzaju milieu ruchome, które miało swe prawa, swój układ sił, swoją wlasną dziwną, czasem groźną duszę. Ruch parowozu udzielał się nie tylko fizycznie; rozmach maszyny przyspieszał tętna psychiczne, elektryzował wolę, usamodzielniał; "nerwica kolejowa" zdawała się przetwarzać u przerafinowanego wrażliwca w czynnik poniekąd dodatni, pozytywny lubo chwilowy. Spotęgowane podniecenie utrzymywało przez czas trwania jazdy na sztucznej wyżynie zwykle wątłe władze życiowe Godziemby, by po ustąpieniu "szczęśliwych" warunków przejść w stan tym głębszej prostracji; pociąg w ruchu działał nań jak morfina, zastrzyknięta w żyły nałogowca. Znalazłszy się w czterech ścianach przedziału, Godziemba od razu ożywiał się; mizantrop na "lądzie stałym" tutaj zrzucał skórę odludka i sam zaczepiał ludzi czasem niechętnych rozmowie. Ten człowiek małomówny i trudny w pożyciu codziennym nagle przeradzał się w causeura pierwszej klasy zasypującego towarzyszy podróży anegdotami ułożonymi naprędce w sposób zręczny i dowcipny. Niedołęga życiowy, którego mimo wybitnych zdolności ubiegały we wszystkiem zręczne miernoty, stawał się ni stąd ni zowąd jednostką mocną, przedsiębiorczą i ciętą. "Tchórz nerwami i całym sobą" przemienieniał się niespodzianie w skorego do zaczepki awanturnika, który mógł być nawet niebezpiecznym. Toteż nieraz miewał Godziemba w czasie jazdy ciekawe przygody, z których wychodził zwycięsko dzięki swej zadzierżystej i nieustępliwej postawie. Jakiś złośliwy świadek jednej z takich awantur, skądinąd dobry znajomy radził mu, by wszystkie swe sprawy honorowe załatwiał zawsze tylko w pociągu i to podczas pełnego ruchu. - Mon cher - strzelaj się zawsze w kuluarach wagonowych; będziesz się bił jak lew. Jak Boga kocham ! Lecz sztuczne spotęgowanie sprawności życiowej odbijało się później fatalnie na zdrowiu : każdą niemal podróż odchorowywał; po chwilowej zwyżce sił psychofizycznych następowała tym gwałtowniejsza reakcja. Mimo to Godziemba lubił nadzwyczaj jazdę pociągiem i niejednokrotnie wymyślał sobie fikcyjne cele podróży, byle tylko opiumizować się ruchem. I wczoraj wieczorem wsiadając do pospiesznego w B., nie wiedział dokładnie, po co jedzie; nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, co będzie robił dziś w nocy w F., gdzie go miał za parę godzin pociąg wyrzucić. Mniejsza o to. Co go to mogło obchodzić ? Oto siedzi wygodnie w ciepłym coupe, patrzy przez szybę na migający w przelocie krajobraz i jedzie, pędzi z szybkością 100 km na godzinę. Na dworze ściemniło się tymczasem zupełnie. Załączony niewidzialną ręką prąd w gruszce pod pułapem oświetlił jaskrawym światłem wnętrze. Godziemba zasunął firankę, odwrócił się plecami od okna i spojrzał wgłąb przedziału. Zajęty obserwowaniem mroczniejącej okolicy, nie zauważył dotąd, że na jednej ze stacji wsiadło do wagonu dwoje ludzi i zajęło wolne miejsce naprzeciw. Teraz w żółtym świetle żarówki spostrzegł vis-a-vis siebie współpasażerów. Było to prawdopodobnie młode małżeństwo. Mężczyzna wysoki i szczupły o ciemnoblond włosach i krótko przystrzyżonych wąsach wyglądał na lat trzydzieści kilka. Spod silnie zarysowanych brwi patrzyły oczy jasne, wesołe a dobre. Twarz szczera, otwarta, o nieco wydłużonym owalu krasił miły uśmiech, ilekroć zwracał się do swojej towarzyszki. Kobieta, również blondynka lecz w jaśniejszym odcieniu, była osóbką małą, lecz pięknie rozwiniętą. Bujne, gęste włosy, skręcone bezpretensjonalnie w dwa grube warkocze w tyle głowy okalały twarzyczkę drobną, świeżą i dorodną. Krótka, szara spódniczka, spięta skromnym, skórzanym paskiem uwydatniała ponętną linie bioder i dziewiczo jędrnych piersi. Oboje byli mocno opyleni kurzem i prochem gościńców; widocznie wracali z wycieczki. Szedł od nich urok : młodości i zdrowia - rzeźwy powiew gór - owa specyficzna aura, którą przynoszą z sobą ze szczytów uznojeni turyści. Byli zajęci żywą rozmową. Zdaje się udzielali sobie wzajemnie wrażeń z odbytej wspólnie wycieczki, gdyż pierwsze słowa, na które zwrócił uwagę Godziemba, odnosiły się do jakiegoś niewygodnego schroniska na szczycie. - Szkoda, żeśmy nie wzięli z sobą wełnianej deczki; wiesz tej w czerwone paski ? - mówiła mała pani. - Było trochę za chłodno. - Wstydź się Nuna - skarcił ją uśmiechnięty towarzysz : - Nie wolno przyznawać się do podobnej słabości. Czy masz moją papierośnicę ? Nuna zanurzywszy rękę w torbę podróżną, wydobyła z niej żądany przedmiot. - Jest, ale zdaje mi się próżna. - Pokaż ! Otworzył. Na twarzy pojawiło się rozczarowanie namiętnego palacza. - Niestety. Godziemba, któremu udało się tymczasem już parę razy pochwycić spojrzenie rasowej blondynki, skorzystał ze sposobności i grzecznie podał swą bogato wyposażoną papierośnicę. - Czy mogę służyć ? Tamten odpowiadając na ukłon, wyjął jedno cygaro. - Dzięki stokrotne. Imponujący arsenał ! Bateria przy baterii. Łaskawy pan przezorniejszy ode mnie. Na przyszłość lepiej zaopatrzę się na drogę. Prelilminaria znajomości były szczęśliwie przebyte; potoczyła się rozmowa swobodna gładkim, szerokim korytem. Państwo Rastawieccy wracali z gór po ośmiodniowej wycieczce, odbytej częścią piechotą, częścią na rowerach. Dwa razy zlał ich w wąwozie deszcz, raz zabłądzili w jakimś parowie bez wyjścia. Mimo to ostatecznie pokonali zwycięsko trudności i wyprawa udała się wybornie. Teraz wracali koleją, pomęczeni porządnie lecz w humorach świetnych. Byliby może zabawili jeszcze jeden tydzień pośród pasm Beskidu Wschodniego, gdyby nie roboty niwelacyjne inżyniera; w najbliższej przyszłości oczekiwał Rastawieckiego nawał pracy, którą przerwał tylko na krótko dla nabrania oddechu. Powracał chętnie, bo zawód swój lubił. Godziemba słuchał tylko dorywczo tych objaśnień, udzielonych mu naprzemian przez inżyniera i jego żonę; raczej zajmowały go ponęty fizyczne pani Nuny. Nie można było nazwać jej piękną; była tylko ogromnie miła i szalenie pociągająca. Bił od tej pulchnej, trochę krępej postaci czar zdrowia i świeżości - niepokoił zmysły powab ciała pachnącego wonią dzikich ziół i macierzanki. Od pierwszego spojrzenia jej dużych, niebieskich oczu uczuł ku niej nieprzeparty pociąg. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że nie odpowiadała jego ideałowi; lubił silne brunetki, wysmukłe kibici, rzymskie profile - pani Nuna należała do wprost przeciwnego typu. Zresztą Godziemba zwykle nie zapalał się łatwo; był raczej naturą chłodną, pod względem płciowym wstrzemięźliwą. A jednak wystarczyło jedno skrzyżowanie spojrzeń z inżynierową, by rozniecić w nim potajemny żar pożądania. Toteż patrzył w nią wzrokiem palącym, śledził ogniście każdy jej ruch, każdą zmianę pozycji. Czyżby coś zauważyła ? Raz pochwycił wstydliwe spojrzenie, rzucone ukradkiem spod jedwabistych rzęs - to znów zdawało mu się, że zauważył na pąsowych, soczystych jak wiśnia wargach uśmieszek przeznaczony dla niego, pełny zadowolonej dumy i skrytej zalotności. To go zachęciło. Zaczął być śmielszy. W ciągu rozmowy zwolna oddalał się od okna i niepostrzeżenie przysunął na linię jej kolan. Czuł je tuż obok swoich, czuł miłe ich ciepło, promieniejące poprzez szarą wełnianą sukienkę. W pewnym momencie, gdy wagon przechylił się nieco na skręcie, kolana ich spotkały się. Przez parę sekund chłonął słodycz dotknięcia - przycisnął się mocniej, przytulił i wtedy ku niewypowiedzianej radości uczuł, że odpowiedziano mu podobnie. Byłże to przypadek ? Lecz nie. Pani Nuna nie usuwała nogi; owszem, założyła jedną na drugą w ten sposób, że podniesionym lekko udem zasłoniła przed mężem zbyt natrętne kolano Godziemby. Tak jechali długi, rozkoszny czas... Godziemba był we wyśmienitym humorze. Sypał jak z rękawa dowcipami, puszczał szmermele pikantnych, lubo w wytwornej formie podanych żartów. Inżynierowa wybuchała co chwilę kaskadami srebrzystego śmiechu, który odsłaniał w perłowej pełni jej ząbki równe, szkliste; trochę drapieżne; ruchy toczonych jej bioder, wstrząsanych dreszczem wesołości, były miękkie, kocie, niemal lubieżne. Policzki Godziemby zaróżowiły się; w oczach pełgał żar i upojenie. Bił od niego nieprzyparty urok żądzy i zagarniał ją gwałtem w swój czarodziejski krąg. Rastawiecki podzielał wesołość obojga. Jakaś szczególna ślepota zarzucała przed nim coraz głębszą zasłonę na dwuznaczne zachowanie się towarzysza, jakaś dziwna wyrozumiałość patrzyła przez palce na poruszenia żony. Może nigdy dotąd nie miał sposobności podejrzewać Nuny o płochość i dlatego wierzył bezwzględnie ? Może nie znał jeszcze demona płci utajonego pod powierzchnią prostoty; nie wyczuł aż do tej chwili przyczajonej perwersji i fałszu ? Fatalny czar rozpostarł nad tym trojgiem ludzi swe władztwo i pędził na manowce szału i zapamiętania - wyglądał ze spazmatycznych podrzutów Nuny, nabiegłych krwią oczu jej wielbiciela - kurczył w sardoniczny grymas wargi męża. - Ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się Godziemba. - Hi, hi, hi! - wtórowała kobieta. - He, he, he! - szydził inżynier. A pociąg mknął dalej bez tchu, wbiegał na wzgórza, ześlizgiwał się w doliny, pruł przestrzeń piersią maszyny. Grzechotały szyny, dudniły koła, kłańcały zworniki. Koło pierwszej w nocy pani Nuna zaczęła skarżyć się na ból głowy; raziło ją jaskrawe światło lampy. Usłużny Godziemba zapuścił ciemnik. Odtąd jechali w półmroku. Nastrój konwersacyjny powoli wyczerpywał się, słowa padały rzadziej przerywane w połowie ziewaniem inżynierowej; pani widocznie była senną. Przechyliła głowę wstecz i oparła na ramieniu męża; lecz nogi wyciągnięte niedbale w kierunku siedzenia naprzeciw nie straciły kontaktu z sąsiadem, owszem teraz w atmosferze przyćmionej były znacznie swobodniejsze : Godziemba czuł ciągle, jak słodkim swym ciężarem wywierały bezwładny nacisk na jego golenie. Rastawiecki, wyczerpany podróżą, zwiesił też głowę na piersi i wgłębiwszy się między polstrowania poduszek, zadrzemał. Wkrótce słychać było w ciszy przedziału jego równy, spokojny oddech. Zapanowało milczenie... Godziemba nie spał. Podrażniony erotycznie, rozpalony jak żelazo w ogniu, przymknął tylko powieki i udawał, że drzemie. Ciało przebiegały gorące strumienie krwi, pulsowały tętna; rozkoszne lenistwo zwichnęło sprężystość członków, znużenie lubieży opanowało mózg. Nieznacznie położył rękę na nodze Nuny i wyczuwał palcami jej jędrną zwartość. Słodki zawrót przesłonił mgłą oczy. Posunął rękę wyżej, pojąc dotyk jedwabistym jej ciałem... Nagle zafalowały jej biodra dreszczem rozkoszy : wyciągnęła rękę i zanurzyła mu we włosach. Chwilę trwała milcząca pieszczota... Podniósł głowę i spotkał wilgotne spojrzenie dużych, namiętnych oczu. Ruchem palca wskazała mu drugą, podwójnie przyćmioną połowę przedziału. Zrozumiał. Opuścił swe miejsce, ostrożnie prześliznął się mimo śpiącego inżyniera i na palcach przeszedł w drugą część coupe. Tutaj, zasłonięty grubym półmrokiem i przepierzeniem, które sięgało mu piersi, usiadł wzburzony, w oczekiwaniu. Lecz szelest, jaki mimo wszystko wywołał, zbudził Rastawieckiego. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się dokoła. Nuna wtuliwszy się momentalnie w kąt wagonu, zdawała się drzemać - miejsce vis-a-vis było puste. Inżynier ziewnął przeciągle i wyprostował się. - Cicho, Mieczek! - upominała go z sennym dąsem. - Późno już. - Przepraszam. Gdzie się podział ten... faun ? - Co za faun ? - Śnił mi się faun z twarzą jegomościa, który siedział naprzeciw nas. - Musiał wysiąść na którejś stacji. Masz teraz miejsce wolne. Połóż się wygodnie i śpij. Jestem zmęczona. - Dobra rada. Ziewnął szeroko, wyciągnął się na ceratowych poduszkach i podłożył płaszcz pod głowę. - Dobranoc, Nuna. - Dobranoc. Zapadła cisza. Z przyczajonym tchem przykucnął Godziemba podczas tej krótkiej sceny za przepierzeniem i przeczekał niebezpieczną chwilę. Stąd, z czarnego kąta widział tylko parę jałowiczych butów inżyniera nieruchomo wystających poza brzeg ławki, a na przeciwległym siedzeniu szarą sylwetkę Nuny. Pani Rastawiecka nie ruszała się z miejsca, wciąż w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zastał mąż po przebudzeniu. Lecz oczy jej otwarte fosforyzowały w półmroku drapieżnie, dziko, wyzywająco. Tak upłynął kwadrans drogi. Wtem na tle stukotania wozu zaczęły wydobywać się z ust inżyniera ostre, chrapiące tony. Rastawiecki zasnął na dobre. Wtedy gibka jak kot zesunęła się z poduszek i znalazła w ramionach Godziemby. Pocałunkiem cichym a mocnym złączyli spragnione usta i spletli się w długim, pożądliwym uścisku. Piersi jej młode, w zapędy krwi bogate, przywarły doń palącą pieszczotą i podała mu wonną konchę swego ciała... Godziemba brał ją. Brał jak płomień w skwarze pożaru, co niszczy i trawi, i spala, brał jak wicher w rozpasaniu szałów, swobodny, wolny stepów brat. Drzemiące żądze wybuchły czerwonym krzykiem i potargały wędzidła. Rozkosz, ujęta zrazu w ryzy strachu, tłumiona kręgiem ostrożności przerwała w końcu tamy i przelewała się zwycięsko poza brzegi purpurową falą. Nuna wiła się w spazmach zapamiętania, tarzała w skurczach miłości i bólu bez granic. Ciało jej, skąpane wodą górskich rzek, smagłe od wiatru hal i połonin pachniało wonią ziół, tęgą, surową, zawrotną. Jej młode, miękko na kłębach sklepione biodra otwierały się jak wstydliwe pęcze róży i chłonęły w siebie, wsysały miłosną daninę. Płowe warkocze, wyzwolone z krępujących spięć spadły łagodną linią na ramiona i otoczyły go przetowłosą więźbą. Łkania wstrząsały piersią, spieczone usta wyrzucały jakieś słowa, zaklęcia... Wtem uczuł Godziemba dotkliwy ból z tyłu głowy i niemal równocześnie usłyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk Nuny. Półprzytomny odwrócił się i w tejże chwili otrzymał silny raz w policzek. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy, wściekłość wykrzywiła usta. Jak błyskawica odparował najbliższe zamierzone cięcie i zwiniętą pięścią grzmotnął przeciwnika między oczy : Rastawiecki zachwiał się, lecz nie upadł. Rozpoczęła się zażarta walka w półmroku. Inżynier był mężczyzną rosłym i silnym - mimo to szala zwycięstwa od razu przechyliła się na stronę Godziemby. W tym człowieku na pozór nikłym i słabym obudziła się jakaś nerwowa, występna moc; jakaś zła, demoniczna siła podnosiła jego wątłe ramię, wymierzała ciosy, paraliżowała atak. Oczy dzikie, przekrwione śledziły drapieżnie ruchy wroga, odgadywały myśl, uprzedzały zamiar. Zmagali się w ciszy nocnej, przerywanej hukiem pociągu, łoskotem nóg lub przyśpieszonym oddechem ciężko pracujących piersi - borykali się w milczeniu jak dwa odyńce o samicę, przytuloną do wnęki wozu. Z powodu braku miejsca walka ograniczyła się do nader wąskiej przestrzeni między siedzeniami, przenosząc się kolejno z jednej części przedziału w drugi. Powoli przeciwnicy wyczerpali się; z czół uznojonych spływały duże krople potu, ręce omdlałe od razów dźwigały się w górę coraz ociężalej. Raz już Godziemba pośliznął się na podłodze i zwalił na poduszki pod dobrze wymierzonym pchnięciem; lecz w następnej sekundzie poprawił się. Zebrawszy ostatek sił odtrącił kolanem przeciwnika i wściekłym rozmachem rzucił go w przeciwny kąt wagonu. Inżynier zatoczył się jak pijany i ciężarem ciała wywalił drzwi. Zanim zdołał wyprostować się, już Godziemba pchnął go na platformę. Tu rozegrał się końcowy akt walki; krótki już i nieubłagany. Inżynier bronił się słabo, z trudem parując szaloną furię tamtego. Krew sączyła mu się z czoła, z ust, z nosa - zalewała oczy. Nagle Godziemba uderzył weń całym sobą. Rastawiecki zachwiał się, zakołysał i runął z pomostu pod koła. Krzyk jego tępy, chrapliwy zagłuszył stęk szyn, stłumił łoskot pociągu... Zwycięzca odetchnął. Wciągnął w uznojone piersi chłodne, nocne powietrze, otarł pot z czoła i poprawił zmięte ubranie. Przeciąg pędzącego parowozu rozwiewał mu włosy i studził gorączkę krwi. Wyjął cygarnicę i zapalił papierosa. Czuł się jakoś rześko, wesoło. Spokojnie otworzył zatrzaśnięte podczas walki drzwi i krokiem pewnym wrócił do coupe. Gdy wchodził, objęła go para ramion ciepłych, giętkich jak wężowe sploty. W oczach tliło pytanie : - Gdzie on ? Gdzie mąż ? - Nie wróci już nigdy - odpowiedział obojętnie. Przytuliła się cała do niego. - Ty mnie obronisz przed ludźmi. Luby mój! Objął ją mocno i przycisnął do siebie. - Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje - szeptała oparta o jego piersi. - Czuję taki słodki zawrót głowy. Popełniliśmy grzech wielki, lecz ja się go nie boję przy tobie, mój ty silny. Biedny Mieczek!... Wiesz, to straszne, że mi go nic nie żal ? Przecież to okropne ! To mój mąż ! Odsunęła się od niego raptownie, lecz spojrzawszy w jego oczy, pijane żarem miłości, zapomniała o wszystkim. Zaczęli snuć plany na przyszłość. Godziemba był człowiekiem bogatym i niezależnym - nie wiązał go żaden zawód - mogli opuścić kraj na zawsze. Oto wysiądą na najbliższej stacji, gdzie krzyżują się linie kolejowe i idą na południe. Połączenie będzie znakomite - nad ranem odjeżdża ekspres do Triestu; on kupi zaraz bilet i za 12 godzin będą w porcie; stamtąd powiezie ich statek do kraju pomarańcz, gdzie słońca cudny blask majowe złoci drzewa, gdzie morze modrą piersią zmywa żółte piaski, biały las bożyszcz wieńczy skronie wawrzynowym wieńcem. Mówił tonem spokojnym, pewny swych męskich celów, obojętny na sąd ludzi. Skupioną przedziwnie energią dźwigał jej łamiącą mu się w ramionach postać, gotów do zapasów z całym światem. Nuna, wsłuchana w dźwięk jego słów, zdawała się marzyć baśń jakąś dziwną, jedyną, opowieść złocistą, przetkaną w perły i bisior... Donośny gwizd maszyny zapowiedział stację. Godziemba drgnął. - Czas już. Zbierajmy się. Powstała, zdjęła z siatki płaszczyk podróżny. Pomógł jej ubrać się. Przez szyby wpadły smugi lamp na dworcu. Godziembą wstrząsnął powtórnie przeciągły dreszcz. Pociąg stanął. Opuścili przedział i wyszli na peron. Ogarnął ich i wchłonął w siebie tłum ludzi, zgiełk głosów i światła. Nagle Nuna, oparta na jego ramieniu, zaciążyła mu jak przeznaczenie. W mgnieniu oka wyczołgała się skądś z załomów duszy obłąkana groza i zjeżyła mu włosy. Zacięte febrycznie usta zadzwoniły na trwogę. Wyszczerzył ostre kły ohydny, podły strach... Został tylko morderca i nędzny tchórz. Wśród największej ciżby oswobodził ramię z uścisku Nuny, odsunął się od niej niespostrzeżenie i przez jakiś ciemny korytarz przedostał poza dworzec. Rozpoczęła się szalona ucieczka wśród zaułków nieznanego miasta... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu